An optical pickup apparatus which is used in an optical recording medium such as BD (Blu-ray Disk) or DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) generally uses a push-pull method in order to produce a tracking error signal in a tracking servo control system. According to the method, generally, since only an objective lens is deflected in the direction which perpendicularly crosses an optical axis on the basis of the tracking error signal, there is such a problem that a DC offset is multiplexed to the tracking error signal.
There has been proposed, therefore, what is called an improved type push-pull method using a construction in which reflection light from the recording medium is received in a manner the light divided into a middle region and an edge region and a difference signal of photosensing elements for the middle region, that are arranged while being divided into two divided areas in a radial direction, is corrected by a difference signal of photosensing elements for the edge region, that are arranged while being divided into two divided areas in the radial direction (Japanese patent application No. 10-156039).